Achilles’ Last Stand
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu and his prey square off inside Mt. Hakurei…


Title: Achilles' Last Stand  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult ++  
Characters: Jakotsu, Human!Inuyasha (Inuyasha)  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Dark, Canon  
Words: 1715  
Summary: Jakotsu and his prey square off inside Mt. Hakurei…  
Warnings: There is mention of blood and the fact that Jakotsu finds it stimulating.

Author's note: Thanks go out to my beta, Jen, for looking this over for me. Also the dialogue and some of the thoughts were taken from VIZ's translated copies of volumes twenty-seven and twenty-eight of the manga.

Won 3rd place at LJ's IYHed comm.

888

Jakotsu stood there, his Jakotsutou slung casually over his shoulder, and grinning ear to ear. He could not believe his luck. Instead of finding his precious Inuyasha, he found a pretty young boy who looked vaguely familiar. "Are you really Inuyasha?" he asked when it hit him. It was his beloved hanyou. _Renkotsu was right; you are here! _"You make a very pretty mortal too," he purred. _A pity you don't have the cute puppy ears anymore…_ He sighed.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Jakotsu!" _Oh hell! Just what I needed!_

The undead cross-dresser giggled. "This makes my day!" he said brightly. Eyes narrowing as he sized up the human boy, he added, "I've been waiting a long time, you know…" He licked his lips. "For a rematch with you."

"Keh!"

Smiling seductively, Jakotsu whipped his snake-like blade forward.

Grabbing his sword, Inuyasha held it up just in time to block the blade with his scabbard. _Damn it!! That was close…_ The former hanyou felt his heart hammering in chest at close brush with death. Before he had a chance to even think about what to do, Jakotsu flicked his Jakotsutou in his direction again. _Shit!!_ Inuyasha jumped to the side. There was no way he would have the stamina to keep this up and since he was human, the Tetsusaiga was nothing more than the rusty old sword it was on the nights of the new moon. The human boy was starting to become afraid; the unholy glint in Jakotsu's eyes as he swung his blade at him meant there would be no reasoning with the undead mercenary.

Jakotsu giggled maniacally at his "prey." "Keep running! I want to have lots of fun with this. I can't tell you how often I've dreamed of slicing you up…"

_What the hell…?!_ Inuyasha slowly backed away.

"I thought you were cute with those doggy ears..." the undead cross-dresser purred, "but this all-boy look just gives me the shivers." He let out a little moan.

"Shut up and fight, Freak!" Inuyasha cried, praying he sounded braver than he felt. "I don't need to hear your sick fantasies."

"Hehehehe…" Jakotsu giggled in reply. He slashed at his prey again. This time his blade went over the top of the Tetsusaiga's scabbard to slice at Inuyasha.

_Damn it!!_ Inuyasha frowned._ My fire-rat robe is supposed be my armor…but it's lost its power?! Shit!! _He swallowed as he watched Jakotsu lick his blood from the Jakotsutou.

_Your blood tastes as good as I thought it would! Bleed for me, Inuyasha… _The undead cross-dresser let out a rich throaty chuckle and smiled seductively. "Heh… with enough little slices," he purred, "even the most stubborn will be sliced through." He sighed like a lovesick girl. His expression reflecting his sadistic madness, Jakotsu continued excitedly, "In the end though, they all fall to their knees, crying and, begging!" Jakotsu said in a breathy whisper, "Hugging me, moaning, 'Please, Jakotsu-sama, please be gentle.'"

Inuyasha was horrified at the depths of the undead mercenary's madness. Having had enough, he growled, "If you can't keep your sick tongue in your head…" He held his sheathed sword at the ready. "I'll take your head off!"

Jakotsu shivered, flicking his sword towards Inuyasha, "Oooh, I like you angry!" He watched as the Jakotsutou struck the boy, slicing open his skin. "I can't wait to see you cry!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha barely made it out of the way of the snake-like blade in time.

The undead cross-dresser was having the time of his life, slicing up the pretty human version of his beloved hanyou. Each and every bloody cut added to the moment, and Jakotsu felt his thoughts drifting to visions of Inuyasha naked and covered in blood. His panting sounded like the sounds one would make during nookie and the undead cross-dresser felt himself growing hard at the thought of raping Inuyasha, before slitting his throat as he came. He chuckled. "Heh heh heh… You're starting to breathe hard… just the way I like it!"

_Fuck off!_ Inuyasha was clearly tired and yet, Jakotsu continued to toy with him. i_If you're going to kill me, do it already! And quit your yapping!!_ "I'm not done yet!" he defiantly spat.

Renkotsu watched from the shadows, unseen by the two combatants. _Damn Inuyasha, I was hoping he'd at least __**wound**__ Jakotsu…He's completely helpless…_the undead fire-breather mentally sighed. _I'm just watching a slaughter…_

"Come on, Inuyasha…" Jakotsu purred. "Let's just get to the hugging, already. I want to be covered in your blood," he whined.

Inuyasha ignored him. He felt weak from the blood loss, and it was all he could do to channel what little strength he had left in to putting one foot ahead of the other. His clothes were soaked with his blood, and he was sure he was leaving a little crimson trail behind him. Leaning on the cave wall for support, the former hanyou now human felt a moment of panic when his vision stared to blur.

The undead mercenary trailed along, clearly amused at his prey's pitiful attempts to escape him. "I'm not letting you get away," he giggled. He continued to follow him for several paces, before sighing. "Will you please just give up already?"_Why prolong your death? Please Inuyasha? Please stop and let me hug you and feel you bleed all over me before you die… _"I promise not to kill you… quickly. I'll be nice to you first." Jakotsu crept up behind him. He was so close he could wrap his arms around Inuyasha and lick the blood from a cut on his cheek.

"Keh…" Inuyasha said. He took a few steps forward and using the last remnant of his strength, he drew his sword. Pivoting on his heal, he turn and tried in vain to dislodge the shard in base of the undead mercenary's neck. He only succeeded in slicing a few hairs form the cross-dresser's head.

Eyes wide in shock, Jakotsu felt his throat. "That was close," he said softly. _That little shit was aiming for my shard…_

"I don't have the time to play around, Jakotsu."

The undead mercenary smiled sweetly. "You can wave that blunt swords of yours all you want…" He stepped closer to Inuyasha, so that his face was nearly close enough to kiss. "It just gets me excited!" he cried, ramming the Jakotsutou's hilt into his prey's stomach.

Inuyasha doubled over in pain, dropping the Tetsusaiga as he fell to his knees. "Umph…"

Grinning triumphantly, his eyes glittering with madness, Jakotsu put a foot on the rusty old sword as he moved to grab his helpless prey by the hair. Running his fingers through the silky strands, the undead cross-dresser took a handful, painfully lifting Inuyasha's head up to look him in the eye. "Don't you dare faint!" he hissed. "I want to hear you scream!"

Inuyasha looked up at him dully, he felt faint, and only the pain in his scalp kept him from passing out. _Damn… I've lost too much blood… I thought if got close enough… I could still take him… but…_ His vision faded as the merciful blackness reached out to swallow him.

As Renkotsu watched, his attention was momentarily taken by the hoard of demons in the cave's tunnels._ Hmmm…they're suddenly so restless… but why?_ he wondered.

Jakotsu also noticed it._ Those things… I thought they were locked up too deep to get out…_Turning his attention back to Inuyasha, he watched fascinated as the boy slowly became the hanyou he adored. A smile blossomed on his crimson lips. _There you are, my pretty Inuyasha!_

_Miroku… Sango… I came here to rescue you, but you've rescued me instead…_As he changed back into a hanyou, Inuyasha felt his body healing and his strength returning. It felt good. _Somehow you've survived to break the Sanctuary's barrier!!_

Jakotsu giggled with delight at Inuyasha in all his glory, with the Tetsusaiga drawn and no longer looking like a rusty old sword, but a powerful weapon. "Well looks who's a demon again."

Inuyasha made a little sound of disgust. "Jakotsu, you're an idiot! You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Tsk, tsk… That's not my style," he coyly replied. "Unless I take my time, I can't get any _satisfaction_." Jakotsu sighed sadly. "Besides, I've already died once." Smiling impishly, he gushed, "And when I came back to life I got to tangle with your adorable self!" Shrugging, he added, "I've got no complaints."

Inuyasha did not what to say that. Frowning, he said instead, "You know… I could listen to your babbling forever and it still wouldn't make a damned bit of sense."

Jakotsu nodded, his attention drawn to the lesser demons flying above them. "Yes…" he said distractedly, "it's getting rather noisy in here…" Focusing back on his prey, he added, "So let's cut to the chase." Jakotsu stared intently at him. "I'd like to have those doggie ears as a souvenir… along with your head!" He flicked his snake-like blade at him, but Inuyasha neatly parried it.

"Dream on!"

Jakotsu giggled when the Jakotsutou still managed to come back and "bite" the hanyou. The sword had wrapped itself around Inuyasha like a snake coiling around its prey. "All I have to do is tug on my blade and you'll be cut into little pieces," he purred, his madness glittering in his eyes. "Goodbye, Cutie… of all the men I've killed, I liked you the best!!" The undead cross-dresser tugged hard on his sword.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha spat. "Can't you see that I've changed?" Bringing the Tetsusaiga down, he cried, "WIND SCAR!"

Jakotsu's eyes went wide as the blast of energy came rushing towards him, leaving him no time to react. It rolled over him painfully, half burying him in the resulting rubble.

"It's over…"_ That scent! NARAKU!!_

Jakotsu lay there, unable to move and while he never saw Inuyasha leave, it was painfully obvious the hanyou had left. "That cur..." He moaned. "He left without finishing me off. He's such a soft hearted fool…"_ Not that I'm much of a threat now… Renkotsu…?_

The fire-breather reached down towards his fellow mercenary's neck.

Jakotsu smiled wanly at him. _Give my shard to Oo-Aniki…_he thought as Renkotsu's fingers dug into his neck and his world went black once again…


End file.
